No me quieres más
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Sasuke se ha ido por dieciocho meses. Da por sentado que su amante, su Sakura lo esperará. Sin embargo la vida da vueltas y ahora él siente que ha dado todo por hecho. /One Shot basado en la canción 'Don't you want me anymore' de PULP/


**No me quieres más**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. "Don't you want me anymore" es una canción propiedad de la banda Pulp, créditos a su autor y a dicha banda.

.

.

.

 _Ella ya no me quiere más. No, ella ya no me quiere. Este es un relato, de lo que pasó una noche como hoy pero de hace dieciocho meses atrás. No, ella ya no me quiere más y ahora todos los demonios (la ciudad) se ríe de mí, y lo harán por cien mil años más._

 **I**

Durante la noche que me iba, salió una luna en el cielo. Llegué a buscar mi maleta y entonces comenzaste a llorar. Nunca te he visto lucir tan fea, de la forma en que lo hiciste esa noche. Esa noche fue dieciocho meses atrás. Tomaste mi hombro y me miraste, suplicaste que no me fuera que tú me harías feliz, que me seguirías como una luz siendo tu una polilla, que no harías ruido siempre y cuando te diera un poco de mi amor.

Negué con la cabeza, tenía que encontrarme a mí mismo y a mis demonios en mi viaje de expiación, y me marché. Cerré la puerta en tu nariz y no volteé ni me eché para atrás incluso cuando escuché tus sollozos en medio de la calle, tus gritos de desesperación por que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, tu amante y tu más grande amor se había ido.

Ahora estoy a dos horas de la estación.

Recuerdo esa noche por que fue la última a tu lado, sólo me fui dispuesto a marcharme y perderme dentro de mi propia miseria sin saber que ese día sería nuestro último día.

Sí, estoy volviendo a casa otra vez, voy a mostrarle a esta ciudad quién es el maestro en cuanto me baje de este tren. Me vas a amar más que nunca y el sol brillará otra vez y besaré tu rostro, y te haré sonreír de nuevo. Juro y si hay alguien allá arriba que me vas a amar, que vas a regresar a mis brazos una vez más para sonreírme de esa manera tan especial y molesta que solo tú podías tener, y dirás mi nombre muchas veces.

"Sasuke, Sasuke-kun"

Entonces cerraré los ojos y me perderé en el aroma de tu cabello y mis ojos se posaran en el verde de tus ojos. Ya no lucirás fea de ese modo que te vi cuando me marché de nuestra casa.

Y luego toda la maldita ciudad vendrá para darme la bienvenida. Abrirán todas las puertas y me lo darán todo a mí. Nada debía salir mal, Sasuke Uchiha regresa a la ciudad después de dieciocho meses de ausencia, de dieciocho meses de expiación y de encontrarme a mí mismo.

 **II**

Abres la puerta. El rímel está perfectamente puesto sobre tus pestañas, usas un vestido corto color negro (¿te gustaban los vestidos? ¿no preferías ese ancho y viejo sweater color menta?) y traes tu cabello largo y niegas con la cabeza, al tiempo que quieres cerrar la puerta. Estoy con las maletas en la mano, esta vez no sonríes, no lloras, no muestras nada para mí, ni siquiera una parte de tu ser.

No puedo, no puedo creer que esté pasando. Sé que debe de haber algún error haz encontrado por ti misma otro amante y estás contenta de que hayamos _roto_. ¿Acaso rompimos? ¿Qué no sólo me fui de la ciudad esa fatídica noche fría con luna llena en el cielo? Lo cierto es que ya encontraste un amante y ese ya no soy yo.

Quiero empujarte y saber que hay detrás de ti, quién es el que ha robado mi lugar pero tú ni siquiera quieres verme solo quieres desecharme y decir: "Adiós vete lejos ahora, y déjanos solos esta casa no es tuya"

Sí, eso es lo que quieres decir.

Pero tu voz sigue resonando en mis oídos, ¿ya no me quieres más?

¿Ya no me quieres más, Sakura?

 **III**

Y ahora toda la maldita ciudad ha llegado alrededor a reírse de mí. Ellos pueden mirarme para siempre, no te preocuparás por mí. Ellos pueden mirar ahora por cien mil años mi gran miseria y derrota. Ya no me quieres más.

 _¿Ya no me quieres más?_

 _¿Ya no me quieres más?_

 _¿Ya no me quieres más?_

Ya no me quieres más.

Estoy derrotado, y me siento en la banca en donde nos conocimos. Dejo las maletas sobre el piso y pienso que tal vez no me encontré del todo a mí mismo durante esos dieciocho meses. Lo único que querías era amarme, y di por sentado que me amarías por siempre y para siempre. Y yo, yo di por sentado ser el mismo orgulloso al cual le abrirían todas las puertas de la ciudad, el siempre triunfador Sasuke Uchiha ha perdido lo más importante de su vida, la razón que me daba sentido a esta existencia, a eso que le llamamos vida.

No, tú ya no me quieres más.

* * *

 **N/A H** ola a todos sé que quizá debería estar haciendo mis actualizaciones. Lo sé, créanme, pero últimamente me ha dado por escribir muchos One shot y drabbles, ¿el motivo? como ya he mencionado, encontré una banda super genial y me he enamorado de cada una de sus letras (la banda es PULP). No puedo evitarlo, tiene tanto potencial, ellos cantan historias y las hacen música así que cada que escucho una me recreo una historia en este fandom y es inevitable.

En fin, Tamahara chan es mi página en facebook para más novedades. Si les gustó, dejen un review/comentario/sugerencia.

Saludos y bonito inicio de semana.


End file.
